Lost Girl: Where Will She Go
by TeenTitansTvGal
Summary: She is a lost child deceived by her own 'mother' and stranded in a world of super beings. She is in a world where no none believes her and she believes her own parents are her enemies. Find out why she was hidden and who her parents are? BBRae Robstar Flinx CyBee HotGent & more! Eventually progressing into M rating.
1. The Start

**Hey well I'm back I had a lot of drama going on injuries trips and deaths. I'm permanently back with a new story I have been writing in class tell me if this is short or long. Don't flame because I am water, it is helpless and I am so sorry to all of the people who were reading my fics and were just waiting for me to upload but I didn't. I know the feeling. **

_Sabrina Knight that is my name and being odd was my game._

_ Searching the town front and back, looking for evil that might a attack._

It was a regular school day, I would go to school and come back as intended but I didn't.

As the end of the school day arrived I rushed to the place where I would be picked up. Hours I waited bored and playing on my phone, until I decided to go to the bus stop.

* * *

><p>When I got home I hear yelling and screaming, frantically I pulled out my key and opened the door, and rushed inside to see my mother badly bruised and held at gunpoint. All of my karate skills and acrobatic training came to skill I fought and kicked my way to the man who held my mother but people kept getting up and coming at me. All I would remember was a gunshot crying, and…. darkness. It was foggy as I awoke, bloody bodies were strewn about as I got up. I could careless about the number of bodies and why they were there because all I could think about was where my mom's body was.<p>

I walked over to the bathroom to wash my hands of blood and sweat and noticed my body was glowing orange as I asked myself why. Then it quickly changed to gray as I heard a noise in the background.

I stealthily went to go investigate as I soon saw the eyes of the most famous superheroes known to man staring at me intending to make a strainer out of me. They start to run at me but they are held back by an invisible source. Howling in pain

I clutch my legs to my chest and take deep breaths. Something collapses into my back as I disappear into a field of pain.


	2. Why Grandpa?

**I just need to clear something up with you all; I AM NOT GOING TO UPDATE EVERY TWO DAYS! This is a momentary thing that will only happen because I have already written the fist few chapters. I have only ****_written_**** the first few chapters. I still must type them up and upload them. So I am also on mid semester break so I will have a lot of time to do this. Thank you and review. I will start a campaign to reply to all mail.**

**_Sabrina Knight that was my name and being odd was my game. Searching the town front and back looking for evil that might attack._**

* * *

><p>As I awoke I saw the famous stare of the infamous Batman known to man.<p>

I start to talk but I get choked up with his smirk. I try again and I am successful.

"Hi" I say.

"You are a threat to Society' He says. " You are to be terminated immediately! You will be executed you insufferable villain child!"

"What?! I can't even hit a fly? "

"You know what you did child I don't need to explain to the likes of you!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"YES YOU DO!1" I cried shattering glass and breaking my cell.

Suddenly the room glowed green and I blacked out giving me a massive headache when I woke up.

* * *

><p>The next day with Batman…<p>

With a stoic face he looked at the body of the child who had created a massive explosion of energy, and crumpled into a pile.

He recalled himself panicking and calling in Tim Drake and everyone to see and attempt to revive the body.

He turned around to observe the faces of _them_.

The former teen titans who had grown up and discovered other lives, they had discovered alternate lives as well as he had long ago.

There was Racheal Logan-Roth, and Garfield Logan. Then there was Victor and Karen Stone. Don't forget about his own son Richard Grayson who married Kori Anders.

They all had grown up and had children, there was, respectively, Coraline Logan, Tyler Stone, and who could his own grandson Mark Grayson. There had been another but she was taken by _them. _She had had beautiful blue eyes with red hair, which was crazy since her favorite color was purple, Batman chuckled. No Bruce Wayne chuckled Batman was heartless and was harsh towards people but deep inside he was a big cuddly bear and he showed that as Bruce towards his favorite little twins. Whoops said Batman as he scowled his heart rushing away quickly there were no twins it was Mark and only Mark no Mary by his side. He now looked at the girl his detective skills reaching out there was something familiar about her. Those eyes looked washed out but they were blue nonetheless. Her hair looked more of a brown but her hair obviously dyed. She reminded him of little bitty baby Mary an innocent child stolen by gordanions. His hand clenched into a fist as he remembered the tragic day.

Tears crept into his eyes as he recalled shooting running and hiding the kids as he felt helpless to the battle. He remembered curious little Mary still out there fighting with her mom thinking she was helping ,then, her own aunt swooping her up and taking her to the ship and then poof. His mind had went blank after that , he had only remembered little snippets he remembered the ship leaving he remembered the funeral they had for her knowing she was a goner he remembered spending lonely nights with Nightwing and Starfire trying to find their missing child. But, he also remembered the tantrums Starfire threw that he wished he could forget how she had eventually had to undergo a month of asylum to contain. He remembered putting her on fighting probation because she no longer had the joy to fly or the righteousness to star bolt her enemies.

He stopped and looked at the girl gently placing a hand on her tattered back.

She awoke frightened. "Grandpa?"


	3. Warning!

**Important message!**

If i don't get more reveiwers of followers and favoriters this story opperation WILL BE SHUTDOWN.

I started this story for YOUR BENEFIT. There is no other way for me to track progress but this way. I relly want to trck progression.

Please Reveiw!


	4. The Titans Side of the Story Part 1

**I apologize if i didn't spell your name right but Jermaine's girl this chapter is for you. **

_**Sabrina Knight that is my name and being odd was my game. Searching the town front and back looking for evil that might attack.**_

TT Point of view

Rachael

I had woken up to the startling alarm of the bat communicator. I levitated over to it and flipped it open, I saw Tim Drake with a startled expression.

" What's the problem" I asked.

"Well, you know that girl we had to contain because of what she did to the military soldiers,"

"Yeah"

"Well she sorta kinda somehow passed out, and made Batman freak and call me down"

"So you called me for what reason"

"Well, we can't call a doctor because she's unstable, and well, you're the only one we can really trust. Plus we tried everyone else and they said they would investigate but still said we should call you."

"Okay i'll come in about 2 hours because i still have to pack up for Gar and Coraline"

"Okay but still hurry i am not sure Starfires pudding of health will help"

"Yeah about that make it an hour and a half" And with that she ended the call and called Gar on his cell. He didn't pick up so she sent him a message and a portal. She began to pack as...

* * *

><p>With Nightwing<p>

I checked the pulse of the girl as Starfire worked with the twins. I felt odd about her, Batman said that he saw a flash and then she went cold. I backed up from her and went to enter my findings into the bat computer when a portal opened in the middle of the floor. Out stepped Raven and Coraline. She said" Where are the rooms?"

Joking with her I said, "Where is Gar Where is my Hello?"

""Look i don't have anytime for this i have to get her back into bed then, find a babysitter for Cora for while we stay here is pent about 20% of my energy on that portal then 20 more on a portal for Gar for when he's done with work, then i have to meditate and channel my thoughts so i can focus on hers and-"

"Whoa i'm the son of Batman i am expected to want to have some fun once in awhile. Anyways just go through that door and Alfred will help you"

She rolled her eyes and continued through the door, then surprisingly rushed back into the room with Gar tagging behind an hour later...


	5. The Problem with Families

**I'm back! I sprained my hand! But I'm back with new ideas!**

_Sabrina Knight that is my name and being odd was my game._

_Searching the town front and back, looking for evil that might attack._

Garfield was at his job, it when as only a few minutes until the zoo closed so he was shutting down locking up and giving the animals' dinner. As he passed families he told them it was closing time and thought about his own. He went into his office to see a dark outline of something turning on the lights he discovered it was a portal. _Again,"_ He thought gathering his work._" I thought I told her to just wait up for me before we went somewhere"_ Grumpily he entered through to find Raven rampaging through her stuff trying to find something.

"Rae," He called. "I thought we agreed no more late night unexpected trips"

"I thought we agreed no more late night jobs" she replied.

"Rae I told you I was going to work late today"

"Stop calling me Rae! My name has two syllables Ra-ven and I knew you had to work late today so this morning I told to pick up Cora from her school during your lunch break. Gosh, I was at a seminar do you how embarrassing it is to hear your phone ring and have everyone look at you. And next to have the principal call you and tell you your child is late by four hours, Gar, I'm amazed they even waited that long. You should be glad I even gave you a portal I should have left you to eat with the dogs"

Stunned by that speech he decided now was the time to ask,

"Rae-"

"I don't have time for this" And with that she left the room with Gar trailing behind..

* * *

><p>A few minutes earlier when raven went through the door from talking to robin...<p>

* * *

><p>Starfire was happily humming in the kitchen, helping Alfred out when Raven came in carrying Cora.<p>

"Raven!," She screamed prepared to hug her to death.

Raven flinched thinking of an excuse to not to hug the red haired alien. Finally she said, "You know what star I'm really not up to it today you wouldn't mind watching Cora for a little bit?"

Stopping midway Starfire smiled, said ok, and snatched the little girl up tickling and smothering her.

Alfred stepped up from behind Starfire and said, "I presume Master Dick sent you in here to get your room," She nodded. "It is the third door on the left side; Cora's room is the light green and purple room next to yours."

Raven said her thanks and went to the room.

She opened the door to find a hotel theme with a refrigerator, microwave, TV, and a computer. She found two drawers a blue one and a purple one since the blue one was closer to the window she assumed that one hers and stacked hers leaving Gar's things for him to put away. Since she was alone she decided to pull _it _out and get it over with finding it not in her purse she decided to search her bag when she felt a presence with angst…


	6. The Titans Side of the Story Part 2

Nightwing watched as Raven approached the girl touched her forehead and went into her meditative trance. Then watched as Beast Boy helplessly attempted to break her out of it and talk to her. Eventually he gave up and went upstairs to work on Cora's room. Minutes later Raven peeked out through one of her eyelids to check if Beast Boy was there, finding him not she opened both her eyes, stood up, and proceeded to check her pulse and body temperature. She went to the bat computer.

"What's going on" Said Nightwing.

"Nothing we are just having marriage issues" said Raven

"No you aren't, you always listen to Beast Boy, even when he acts stupid, and you're the most reasonable one out of the lot of us." He said

"Well this time I'm not" She said.

Nightwing sighed slipping into his elder brother protection mode. "What's going on you can talk to me the only time you've ever been this difficult was when you were in labor and didn't want to go to the hospital."

Raven faltered in her movements and decided to tell him. She motioned him over.

"Remember when Gar and I thought we weren't capable of having children,"

He nodded." And it turned out we could and I got pregnant"

"Well, after we had Cora we decided she was all that we needed so I had tubal ligation done, otherwise I got my tubes tied." Raven said uneasily.

"Get to the point" Nightwing said.

"Okay, well we've been having unprotected sex and I think I'm pregnant"

"What!" Nightwing Exclaimed. "How is that possible, I thought your tubes were tied?"

"So did I, but a few weeks back I was in a car crash, so I had to go into a healing trance. I didn't think of it much at the time but I felt fuzzy in my stomach afterwards"

"So what does this have to do with you and beast Boy fighting?"

"Well my demonic emotions are already powerful but to be pregnant they are enhanced, so ever little thing sets me off on an emotional turmoil. It doesn't help that he's gone at work all the time though."

Suddenly Raven heard a voice and the presence of a mind with powerful confusion and fright. What she heard next would open the door to many questions.

"Grandpa?!"

She turned to see batman looking at the girl with his hand on her back. Her eyes seemed to be deceiving her as she saw her faded eyes and hair turn into a rich red and blue. Starfire and Beast Boy burst into the room looking into the room and demanding answers. Raven turned to Nightwing and saw tears.

"Mom Dad Aunt Raven Uncle Garfield"


End file.
